User blog:SPARTAN 119/Guard Ship Amaterasu Crew (Starship Operators) vs Kig-Yar (Halo)
The Guard Ship Amaterasu Crew, the crew of the Guard Ship Amaterasu, a space battleship of an occupied planet-nation that waged a one-ship war against a larger interplanetary empire. VS The Kig-Yar, a birdlike alien race of bloodthirsty pirates and mercenaries that sided with the Covenant Empire after making a contract with their leaders. =Combatants= Amaterasu Crew The crew of the Guard Ship Amaterasu were a group of naval cadets on a training mission when the vessel's homeworld of Kibi was conquered by the Henrietta System Alliance. The crew of the Amaterasu staged a one-ship rebellion against the Alliance, destroying enemy several vessels due in large part of the tactical genius and out of the box thinking of the ships' executive officer, Shinon Kozuki. In order to gain financing, they struck a deal with a TV network, giving them exclusive access to footage of their battles, in exchange from the network covering all costs. After defeating the alliance in several battles, the Amaterasu, as well as an Alliance ship, the Conquistador, was finally cornered by the UN fleet, who attempted to destroy the Amaterasu, but were themselves destroyed when all, save one of the crew escaped the Amaterasu, before the remaining person-the only regular Navy man on board, self-destructed the vessel. The crew of the Amaterasu is mostly female, though there are some male crew members, including the captain. This is due to both demographics of the original training flight and the attempts of the network covering them to increase male viewership. Kig-Yar The Kig-Yar are a race of carnivorous bird-like, bipedal aliens with small, sinewy bodies and an average height of 6.2-6.8 feet originating for Eayn, the moon of a gas giant in the HD 69830 star system. By the time they encountered the Covenant, they also had colonies in a nearby asteriod belt. The Kig-Yar are were a race of space-faring pirates and mercenaries, until they encountered the Covenant Empire. The Kig-Yar were initially hostile to the Covenant, but after making a deal with the alien empire, they worked as mercenaries for the Covenant. The Kig-Yar work primarily as snipers and skirmishers in the Human-Covenant War, becoming known as "Jackals" by humans for their viciousness and habit of eating the flesh of their enemies- and in some cases other Covenant species. =Notes= *The battle will take place inside the Guard Ship Amaterasu. *The Kig-Yar will not have Personal Defense Gauntlets. *Battle ends January 23rd =Weapons= Handguns SiG Sauer P226 (Amaterasu Crew) Strangely for an anime apparently taking place in the distant future, the Crew of the Amaterasu use a modern handgun. The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, The Amaterasu Crew's SIGs will have an 18-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. I could not get an actual range for the SiG, but I will estimate it at 50 meters, similar to most 9mm handguns. Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Kig-Yar) The Type 25, also known as the Plasma Pistol, is the standard issue handgun of the Covenant. In fact, lower ranking Unggoy and Kig-Yar troops may be armed with nothing else. The weapon uses magnetic channeling similar to a railgun to fire bolts of superheated plasma capable of burning through flesh. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of only 108 meters per second. The weapon can also be overcharged, resulting in a powerful bolt capable of easily killing an unarmored target, however, the overcharge takes about a second to charge up. 119's Edge While the plasma pistols overcharge is impressive. I give the edge to the Amaterasu Crew's SiG, as, due to the plasma pistol's low velocity, it would not be impossible to dodge the plasma bolts with a little luck. Submachine Guns Unknown Vaccuum Capable SMG (Amaterasu Crew) A submachine gun capable of firing in a vaccuum appears in the anime Starship Operators. The details of the weapon are not elaborated, but for the purposes of this match, it will be a 9mm SMG with a range of 150 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rpm. Type 33 Guided Munition Launcher (Kig-Yar) The Type 33 GML, also known as the "Needler" is an unusual weapon that fires pink crystalline spikes filled with a compound that explodes on contact with organic materials. The "needles" act like miniature guided missiles, seeking out organic materials and homing in on the target, making up for their low muzzle velocity of only 54 meters per second. The needles cause considerable damage when they explode, and if more than seven are embedded in the target, their combined force will be similar to that of a grenade. 119's Edge While the Vacuum-capable SMG has a greater range, the fact that this battle will take place inside a spacecraft means that that is not likely to be an issue. There, the Needler's ''' lethality will reign supreme. Rifles "Futurized" Howa Type 89 (Amaterasu Crew) The Amaterasu crew use an assault rifle that looks like a Howa Type 89 which has been modified to make it look "futuristic". For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have similar characteristic to the Howa. The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine (30 for the purposes of this match. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters. Type 51 Carbine(Kig-Yar) The Type 51 Carbine is a Covenant semi-automatic marksman rifle with a 2x scope. The weapon fires 8.7x60mm caseless rounds made from a toxic and radioactive substance. The rounds are coated with a substance to shield the user from the radiation and toxins, but the coating is destroyed on impact, causing poisoning or possible cancer if the projectile does not kill the target. The weapon has an 18-round magazine and muzzle velocity of 700 meters per second, and a range of 600 meters. 119's Edge In spite of the lethality of the carbine's rounds, I give this to the '''Type 89 for its full automatic fire which will be useful on the interior of a spacecraft. Sniper Rifles Collapsable Sniper Rifle (Amaterasu Crew) The Amaterasu has in its inventory a collapsable sniper rifle. The details are not given, but it appears to be 7.62mm weapon with a long clip, for the purposes of this match, 20 rounds. The weapon will, for the purpose of this match, have a range of 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. Type 50 Particle Beam Rifle (Kig-Yar) The Type 50 Particle Beam rifle is a Covenant weapon the fires a beam of accelerated ions, impacting with the force of 14.5mm anti-materiel round. The weapon has a range of 1500 meters and a muzzle velocity of 3657 meters per second. The weapon has a 5x-10x adjustable scope. The weapon operates on an 18-shot battery. 119 Edge The Particle Beam Rifle, for its superior muzzle velocity, though neither weapon is likely to be of much use inside a spacecraft. =X-Factors= =Battle= Amaterasu Crew: Kig-Yar: A Covenant boarding craft impacts the side of the Guard Ship Amaterasu, and immediately starts boring its way through the ship's armor with an attached plasma cutter, into the the central mess hall of the vessel, one of the areas with artificial gravity. Captain Cisca Kanzaki, XO Shinon Kozuki, Miyuri Akisato, Alley Hisaka, and Sanri Wakana, grab weapons from an armory and enter the room to confront to unknown intruder. Immediately, Sanri is hit in the head by a purple beam of light, a clean hole burned through her head. She died before she hit the floor. Hisaka raised her collapsable sniper rifle and took aim across the mess hall at the bird-like alien that fired the beam rifle, firing a single shot that killed Kig-Yar. A second Kig-Yar fell seconds later as it ran for cover behind and upturned table, struck by burst of three rounds from Captain Cisca Kanzaki's Futurized Howa. Suddenly, seven pink spikes impacted Kanzaki's chest. Cisca looked down to his torso to see that he was severely wounded. Suddenly, his torso exploded like a grenade, splattering blood everywhere as the other crew members looked on in horror . "Captain's down!", Shinon said in a surprisingly calm voice, stating what was already painfully obvious. It was this attitude that got her the reputation of seeming "cold". Miyuri Akisato fired her SMG, spraying lead at the Kig-Yar with the Needler, perforating its body. . Unfortunately, seconds later, Alley Hisaka was struck down by a shot from a Covenant carbine. The green-colored round blew through her head and kept going, destroying the artificial gravity system. Shinon, Miyuri, the two Kig-Yar and countless random objects floated around the room. Miyuri pushed off a wall and caught her self behind a table, before firing her SMG, hitting and killing a Kig-Yar , globules of alien blood released from the would floating around the room. Suddenly, an overcharged bolt from a plasma pistol impacted Miyuri's torso, burning a huge hole in her chest. Shinon pushed off a floating table and caught her floating body mid flight. "Shinon....", Miyuri said, before her eyes closed forever. Shinon saw her best friend die before her eyes. The normally "cold" Shinon was overcome by despair and rage. "MIYURI!!!", she yelled, before she pushed off a wall and lunged the final Kig Yar, seizing the alien by the neck. Her momentum kept her going until the Kig-Yar hit the wall Shinon then drew her SiG Sauer pistol and pointed it at the Kig-Yar. "This is for Miyuri!", Shinon yelled, firing the pistol in the alien repeatedly, emptying her entire magazine into the creature that murdered her best friend... and the rest of the bridge crew. The lifeless body of the Kig-Yar floated away as tears welled up in Shinon's eyes. A few moments later, several other members of the Amaterasu Crew floated into the room, staring at the scene of carnage, in the room, shedding tears for fallen friends or simply staring, eyes wide in horror. They had repelled the mysterious aliens, but at at the cost of four young lives. WINNER: Amaterasu Crew Category:Blog posts